


Give me all Your Loving

by IllyasJames



Series: Love can Turn a Blind's Eye [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Lawyer Georgi Popovich, Semi-First Meetings, waitress/student Mila Babicheva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Georgi feels a bit bitter. His last relationship ended in another major mess and now he has to pick up Victor's slack because the man met his soulmate? Going into the bar with a chip on his shoulder is one thing, the last he expected was to feel his spirit (and more) lifted up by one spunky waitress on a mission.Milla feels high-spirited. Her last relationship was a bust, but she hadn't turned eighteen yet so that was kiddy stuff. Now with Victor all over his Yuuri, she knows Georgi will have to come into the office. And as she's finally of legal age she is going to pull all the tricks to get him to notice her and never want an other.





	Give me all Your Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Day 236 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Sleeping is the best to help heal. So after 2!! 10 hour nights here is another daily.   
> This one is as explicit as I can dare write with a f/m pair. So if you are here for any sweet stuff, skip this and go to the next one in the series. I'll promise to write major fluff in there. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Of course it has to rain. There is no way the world would even try to help cheer him up. Why would it. He pushes the door to the main room of the bar open after hanging his dripping coat on the coat rack, having no doubt he'll be putting on a wet mess once he's going to leave. Mostly because he has no intention to stay too long. Chris looks up at him from behind the bar, the man's smile drops like a hot iron. Making him realize that his face must look as dark as the sky outside. Damn it's not Chris' fault he's in a mood like this. He walks toward his friend?/colleague?, what should he call the man? Sure they've been working together for five years now but only because Victor convinced him to help set up the bar. It isn't till this moment that Georgi realizes he actually never even bothered to get to know the other owner of the bar. 

He sits down and orders a drink, nothing steep as he needs to work. Chris laughs and tells him he thought all Russians drink vodka like its water, at which Georgi states that might be true he rather has a clear head while working on all the paperwork later on. This is when Chris surprises him by telling him all the paperwork is in the office waiting for him. He had thought he would be able to take it home with him. He is after all used to Victor dropping the nearly finished work off at his office. So hearing that for the past three weeks Victor hasn't even started it, he understands it really is going to be a long night. He takes his drink, and the promise of more refreshments to be delivered to him at certain intervals to the office, and prepares for a long and boring evening and night.

Milla sees him walk in. The man might be spoiled by the heavy rain but as far as she's concerned he is still a sight for sore eyes. And her eyes are sore. She's been looking at him on the rare occasions he comes into the bar ever since she started working here over a year ago. Her only luck is that he always comes in to talk to Victor and as he is notorious in leaving early the lawyer had to be here early too. Milla hates the laws that don't let her work past ten, as the tips are just that much better with the late crowd, and it's not like people don't order heavy alcohol before that time. But Vitya isn't here tonight, and her eighteenth birthday is already a month past yesterday, so she's going to make Chris let her be the one that keeps the poor man hydrated. 

She plays around some of the tables and quips with several of the regulars for a good hour, before going to the tab and reminds Chris about their guest in the office. Chris looks up at her for a moment and she can see it dawn on his face that he had completely forgotten about the man. So he takes a big glass, fills it, and tells her to go and bring it to him, telling her to make certain to take care of the man for the rest of the night. After that he turns his attention back to the guests. It's so obvious he still thinks of her as that little girl that started to work here, she doubts he even knows half of the thoughts she had in her head. She enters the office with the biggest grin on her face. 

Georgi looks up when the door opens, for a moment fearing it's Chris with even more papers for him to go through. He honestly can't believe the amount of mess he had to sift through to find the information relative to what he needs to know. And Victor does this all without complaining. He might have to think more highly of his old friend, especially as he knows his old friend had a minor in accounting so he's the one that keeps all the finances in check. Georgi sighs. Then he gulps in his breath, the person walking in is wearing the shortest skirt and the tightest shirt adorned with the reddest hair. Not to mention the shyest smile. She walks to the desk and puts down a full glass, taking his empty one out of the office without saying even one word. He downs half the glass before his body is able to concentrate on all the paperwork again.

It's a little over an hour later, and he finally has most of the mess sorted out, he can only assume it's Chris' doing that it was such a mess probably taking liberties in Victor's first holiday in years, that the waitress walks in and changes his glass for a full one again. This time he's fast enough to grab her hand and thanks her for the drink. She gives him the sweetest smile and tells him with a voice that sounds way too seductive that she will do anything to take care of him. He lets her hand slip and hopes that the tightening of his pants is just in his head. Once the door closes behind her he looks down to see a very clear half-hard pushing the fabric up. He drops his head on the desk, he can only hope he'll be done before she comes by a third time.

Mila smiles when she closes the door, if she learned anything from her previous boyfriends, she has gotten the guys interest. She wonders how far she'll be able to push it before he's done with the paperwork. Maybe she'll manage to even get the guy to give her a kiss before he leaves. She bites her lip, yeah, she would really love to find out how his lips felt on her's. Mila hums when she enters the bar again, catching Chris looking at her. She gives him a big grin and he just winks and nods. As far as she cares that is as good as an okay she could ever expect to have gotten. 

Chris calls her to the bar at five to ten. Telling her she's off for the rest of the evening, but if she wants to bring Georgi one more drink before she leaves. He winks and says that she is free to clock out before doing so. She grins at him and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek. If she was Chris's type she would have tried for more, but she had understood her bosses preferences pretty quickly. She clocks out, and fills two glasses before winking at Chris and saunters to the office. They both know that Georgi really doesn't stand a chance, now that Milla has decided to take action. 

~

Twenty five minutes. Only twenty five minutes later. Milla finds herself struggling to get her vision sharp again, while staring at the ceiling. Her sight get's blocked by Georgi leaning over her, his fingers grazing her thighs when he slips her underwear back in place. His tongue slowly slips over his bottom lip, pulling a soft moan from Milla's throat, a cheeky smile to send shivers through her already wrecked body. Her hands, shaky as they are, slip around his jaw pulling him closer to her lips. He stops her just before they touch. They look at each other for some time before he relents and allows her to kiss him, knowing fully well that he still had the combined taste of his release and her desire on his tongue. 

"You really did a very good job cleaning it all up, didn't you?" Milla smiles at him once they have managed to regain proper breathing. Georgi blushes. 

"Well, it is as I said. This isn't my office, and it would be rude to leave a mess like that." He looks around the desk at all the papers that are scattered on the floor. "At least papers don't leave stains I rather not wish to explain." 

Milla hums, and slowly gets up. When she finds her feet way to wobbly to stand properly, Georgi insists on her sitting down while he picks up the papers. She enjoys looking at the stretch of his pants around his behind every time he bends, catching his eye at one moment and sends him a kiss. The blush he sports is more than fulfilling. Georgi puts all the papers on the desk and finally closes his belt. When he refuses to actually look at her, Milla can't help but feel a slight threat creep in her mind. 

"Uhm, well. I hope you don't think this is a regular thing for me. Anything but actually." Georgi feels himself stumbling. He sighs deeply and racks his fingers through his hair, making an even bigger mess out of it. "Normally I would start with suggesting a nice dinner in a restaurant, then maybe a less formal place. After a few dates I'd suggest dinner at my place and a nice movie together at my couch, maybe some heavy making out. Clothes usually don't even get removed till at least the second time." He drops his hand and looks at her in an apologetic way. Milla feels her body tense up, ready to fight if he says the wrong thing. 

"So please don't take this the wrong way, as you are worth all that. But in all honesty all I want to do is drag you from this place to my bedroom, call some Chinese take-out place and enjoy making a mess of my sheets in more ways than dropping some food on it." He smiles softly at her. "Maybe tomorrow we can do the whole proper courting stuff." His cheeks flash bright red. "Unless you rather not see me after this." 

Milla starts laughing. "I don't give a hoot about proper courting. As far as I'm concerned Chinese and movies is the best kind of courting there is. I prefer the whole no pretense. So drag me to your bed and don't let me out till either one of us is done." She sends him a cheeky smile. "But I warn you, I think I'm a keeper." 

Georgi grins. "Well in that case, let's make it a weekend. If we aren't tired of each other by Monday we know we're good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
